Learning to love again
by PartAngel-PartDevil2
Summary: Marik is separated from Malik and is bent on destroying the world, he kidnapps a lonley girl to help him, will she change his mind and help him or does he help her? MarikOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and cheerful morning-much like any morning really. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and it looked as if it was going to be overall a very good day for all. Except for a girl named Shannon. Shannon the world with different eyes. For her the world was a cold and harsh place were you couldn't rely on anybody. Not even your self. She wasn't always like this; she was once happy, full of love, laughter, and beauty. But it all ended so quickly for her. Her parents left her. All alone to fend for her self at such a young age. The scars of betrayal will forever haunt her and the imprints of pain and hate will forever stay in her soul.  
As Shannon walked down the street, a scowl on her face, to all passer buyers; she must have looked so mean and evil. No expression was on her face, no emotion to be displayed, there was only nothing. Shannon was walking back towards her worn-down apartment when she suddenly smashed into something very hard. As she fell down the words of "Ouch goddamn wall" escaped her lips. She looked up to realize she hadn't run into a wall but a man. Her eyes became wide with fear at the sight of this man.  
"Sorry" Shannon mumbled as she tried to get away quickly from the frightening man. "Yes you'll do perfectly" she heard the man say in a quiet tone. Shannon began to run away in fear, faster than she'd ever run in her life. Faster than she knew she even could. She looked behind her to see if he was chasing her, she let out a sigh of relief, as she couldn't see him. When she turned around to face forwards again; there he was standing right in front of her a smirk clear on his face. He let out a maniac laugh, and everything went black. Chapter Two 


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh...I only wish I did! (I realize now that I forgot this in part one) Please be kind to me! This is my first story! No flames!  
  
Chapter Two A few hours later Shannon finally awaken to the find that she was in feather bed with silk blankets and pillows, but the one thing that caught her eye was the beautiful pink dress with embodied yellow flowers as a design. But instead of rejoicing about such lovely clothes and comfortable bed she stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs "WHO THE HELL UNDRESSED ME YOU...YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!!!". Just then a skinny pale boy with dark green hair and purple eyes entered the room and begged for Shannon to lower her voice. "Lower my voice, LOWER MY VOICE KISS MY ASS" proceeded Shannon and continued to yell and begun to throw random objects at the boy until he fled the room Also swearing and yelling.  
  
Shannon sat back down on the bed proud of herself, when suddenly the door burst open. There stood a very angry young man, with blonde hair that stood on its ends. He looked frustrated. "Listen to me you little wench" "DON'T CALL ME THAT ASS" Shannon yelled at him. Trying to get the fear out and let the anger in. She hadn't felt this helpless in a long time.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Shannon asked him "And just who the hell are you?" "My name is Marik, and you'll find out why you're here in due time my female friend, soon enough" He left the room laughing.  
  
**Elsewhere*  
Malik was walking down the street looking worried, when he heard someone call out his name "HEY MALIK" It was Yugi. "Hey there Yugi" "What's wrong Malik you don't look so good" Yugi asked, concern evident on his face. "Ever since Marik and I split apart I have this, feeling you know, that he's trying to do something" "Well maybe we should try and find him see what's going on" Yugi asked trying to be helpful. "Yah..lets do that." "C'mon" Yugi said "Lets go find the others maybe they can help us"  
  
**Back with Shannon and Marik**  
Shannon sat in the room frustrated and lonely, she wanted to go home. Even though she didn't have much of a home, it was better than not knowing what was going to happen to her. For the first time in five years, tears slowly made there way down her face. Her green eyes that once shone with brightness were now dull and plain. Marik than walked in again with a tray of food for her. "Here" He told her "I don't need you getting sick on me now do I?" He seemed kinder this time, but still scary. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains he looked over to her and screamed "OW!" Shannon looked up confused "What..?" She asked slowly unsure of what the answer would be. "YOUR RED HAIR IS BLINDING" Shannon threw her stale bread at him "SHUT UP!"  
  
"You know you're not a very good hostage?" Marik told her advancing on her slowly till her was face to face with her "Maybe we should change that" Shannon gasped as he came closer.  
  
OoOo Second chapter! Lol sorry I'm not the best writer! Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! Chapter 3  
  
Just as Marik's lips pushed themselves against Shannon's she started squirming. So she did the only thing she new how..Wammed him right in between the legs where the sun don't shine. Pushed him away from her and ran for dear life. She was about to reach the door when she felt something grab her foot and pull her down. Her face hit the cemented floor "Ow" Shannon said struggling.  
  
"You aren't going ANYWHERE" Marik sniggered. Shannon struggled to get her foot out of his strong grasp. He just laughed. When suddenly she moved her foot back and right into his face. He was knocked out cold. "Wow, I didn't know my legs were that strong" Shannon said to herself. Bewildered at the sight of the mangled man before her, before she dead bolted right out the door.  
  
"Oh god! Where the hell am I" Shannon asked herself while running around the deserted..House, if that's what it even was. Shannon that stopped and looked around "Who are you?" she heard a man ask her. She whipped her head around looking at the weird man. "Depends, who are you?" Shannon asked him suspiciously.  
  
With Yugi and Malik  
"We can't prove that he's doing anything" Tristan told them logically. "BUT I CAN FEEL IT! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH" Malik snapped at him, his face becoming distorted. "No" Tea snapped right back at him. Ever since Seto left her for Serenity, Tea had become a real bitch. Very snappish, and had become a huge whore.  
  
The whole gang was they're together, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Ryou (Who was now rid of Bakura) Malik, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Seto, Mokuba and Yami who now had his own separate body.  
  
"I don't know why I'm here, this is foolish! I've got a company to run!" Seto snapped obviously frustrated about being there. "Shut your mouth Kiaba" Joey snapped at him. "Alright guys no fighting" Serenity said stepping between her boyfriend and brother. "Why don't we just go to Egypt? We know for a fact that he's there!" Ryou told them as he spoke for the first time. "Sure, we could but how are we to get there genius" Mai asked him sarcastically. Everyone gathered in the small game shop looked over to Kiaba "Oh NO" Kaiba told them as he was backed into a corner, sweating madly. "Please" Serenity asked him with big puppy faces. "NO" He shouted indifferently. "For me" Serenity asked him again batting her eyelashes. She went up to him and whispered something in his ear. Strange moaning noises escaped his lips and his face became hot with a blush. "FINE!" He shouted again. "We leave tomorrow." Seto composed himself and left the shop, his little brother trailing behind him.  
  
"Just what did you tell him!" Joey yelled at his sister, Joey still didn't like the fact that his sister was dating his archenemy. "That's none of your business" she told him and walked out the door following her boyfriend who was waiting outside for her. "ARRGGG" Joey yelled getting angry. "I HATE THAT GUY! HE SHOULDN'T BE WITH MY SISTER" Joey started randomly punching the walls, and knocking stuff over, his skin becoming slightly green. He let out one loud yell. "Okay lets..go! BEFORE HE TURNS INTO THE INCREDIBLE HULK" Yugi screamed as Joey threw a deck of cards at the back of his head.  
  
Back with Shannon  
The man looked at her, than laughed. "You're a pathetic excuse for a girl" He sneered at you. "And you look like a girl!" Shannon snapped at him, not in the mood. "I beg your pardon!" he asked her obviously shocked at her rudeness. "You heard me just fine! Now who the hell are you and WHATS GOING ON!" Shannon yelled starting to get angry. "Fine! If you really must know. My name is Pegasus." "Pegasus.." Shannon repeated slowly. She knew that name from somewhere..but where? 


End file.
